Vehicles are becoming increasingly artificially intelligent with wireless communication capabilities. Most vehicles on the road today are controlled, in whole or part, by computers. This intelligence has been underutilized for applications largely unrelated to vehicle control.
Satellite positioning systems have enabled not only a vehicle to locate itself but also a vehicle operator to navigate his or her trip to a selected destination. On board maps can, however, be obsolete due to temporary or permanent changes in road networks.
There is a need for a vehicle that can communicate with other vehicles and provide updated mapping information to an operator.